


XOXO Gossip Goddess

by fandom_lesbian



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Gossip Goddess is known for sharing well gossip about the youth of the upper east side especially those from Ichor Prep such as Drew Tanaka and Annabeth Chase. Now when two new students enter the scene life gets even more interesting.A re write of an old fic of mine.





	1. At the beginning

Piper hated New York. She missed the warm California weather. But unfortunately her dad wanted to move up to New York to escape L.A. and Hollywood. Why? He answered her with a long talk about Hollywood and it's bad influences. 

So here she was. In New York City. It was humid and cold and also happened to be where Piper’s mother could live. Another reason to hate it. The woman left just a little after she was born. Hell, she didn't even tell Piper’s dad about the pregnancy until Piper was almost due. So to learn they were moving to the city where her dad meet her mother while he was just doing plays instead of movie well, Piper didn't take it well. She argued with her dad. She broke a thing or two.

Piper really hated New York. 

Drew loved New York.

She grew up right in Brooklyn with her family. Well some of her family. Most of her family lived in the upper east side of Manhattan. But anyway, she loved New York City a lot. The culture, the history, and the arts. 

The only problem with New York, besides capitalism, poverty, and high crime rates, was Gossip Goddess. A twitter and tumblr user who posted gossip about Manhattan's upper class youth. Well at least Drew and her peers. 

Drew hated Gossip Goddess.

Piper sighed as she walked into her new school. Ichor Prep. ‘Inmortalium ficta sunt ambularetis in atriis’ Immortals walk these halls. The school motto. Piper guessed it was fitting since kids of politicians, famous actors, CEOs, ect. They would be remembered for a longtime just for their parents. Even longer if they do something to be remembered. 

Piper glanced at the other students. Everyone wore a uniform. Golden yellow jackets with black skirts or pants. People with long hair had their hair up. Ponytails. Braids. Buns. Pigtails.

Piper stood out. She had her uniform jacket on but she had her hair loose and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans on. Piper definitely didn't look like a student that goes here. Then again she didn’t want to go here so she enjoyed the standing out and not fitting in. The bell rang and the other students rushed to their classes.

She rolled her eyes as she went into the office. The woman at the front desk frowned when she saw her.

“Piper McLean? I have your schedule already ready. And tomorrow at least wear pants with no rips.” she said. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Piper said. She started to weigh the options. Get in trouble over ripped pants or wait to see what really stupid rules Ichor Prep had for her to break.

She'll probably do the latter. And wear nice black pants tomorrow. 

Drew rolled her eyes as the teacher opened the door. It was probably an office helper getting someone who was in trouble.

“Class, we have a new student.” the teacher, Ms. Troy, said. She moved from the doorway to allow a girl wearing ripped up jeans to enter. Drew raised an eyebrow. This girl looked familiar. But she couldn't quite put a name to the face.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see that Gossip Goddess had posted something.

[The trouble maker daughter of Tristan McLean now attends Ichor Prep. And looks like she already broke a rule about dress code with a pair of cheap jeans. -Xoxo Gossip Goddess]

Piper McLean. This girl was Piper McLean. Drew guessed that the tabloids must edit her photos because Piper had a scar on her cheek and had darker skin than Drew had seen in photos. Not to mention her hair was a mess.

Annabeth punched the punching bag, almost causing it to hit some guy walking by. Her workout buddy, Percy, stared at her.

“You alright? You normally don't hit anything that hard.” He asked her. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed, “Read Gossip Goddess’s newest post about me.” 

Annabeth took a drink from her water bottle as Percy did what she said. “Annie. Is it true?” 

“Yes.” Annabeth frowned. Percy put his hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yes, Percy. I want to talk about Luke showing up to my home, drunk and then kissing me.” Annabeth glared at him. Her water bottle shook with her hands. She felt sick just thinking about it.

“Annabeth, let's go somewhere quiet. And just talk about anything but Luke. Hitting things is not what you need to do to relax.” Percy brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

“Malcolm knows. My little brother knows and he'll tell my mom most likely and I don't want to deal with her.” Annabeth felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

“I know you think you can handle you this Luke shit all on your own but now that Thalia is gone, you really need to talk to your mom. Or I will.” Percy said.

Annabeth glared at him but he was right. Luke use to be like a brother to her but then he turned into someone she didn't know. A monster. And he kept getting worse and more cruel, more awful. 

“Fine.” Annabeth lied. Maybe one day but she could handle things on her own. And if it turned out she couldn't she had people besides her mother to turn to. 

Alex groaned. She wanted to be back in Boston. 

But Magnus wanted her to come with him since he was concerned about her. Homeless people stuck together she guessed. Plus he got her into Ichor Prep which had a large art department.

New York wasn't too different from Boston but Alex still felt uneasy. She looked at Magnus. “So your boyfriend is perfectly okay with you heading up to New York for two years?” She snarled at him.

He blushed. “Thomas is fine with it. And it’s not like I won't visit him.” 

“Is your cousin hot?” Alex asked.

“I don't know? She looks like me.” 

“So’s she's ugly. Boo.” 

“Alex.” 

“Magnus.” 

“Oh look there's our turn. Blitz turn there.” Magnus said to one of his ‘adoptive’ dads. Blitz sharpy turned. Alex smiled as they past buildings. It will be nice to live in an actual home. Not have to crash at Samirah’s or at homeless shelters anymore seems like a dream come true.


	2. On the radio

Piper slumped down on the bench. She was tired and was just done. At least it was lunch time. She could really use a break. One of her teachers seemed to think that she was a troublemaker already so he had pulled her aside and talked to her about the rules and shit. At least she was wearing plain black slacks today and not ripped jeans.

She sighed and glanced around the courtyard. She spotted a bitchy girl from her first class. Piper had overheard her calling Piper a little spoiled punk rich girl. Which Piper had found ridiculous since they were both students at a spoiled rich kid school.

Next to her was a buff girl with a long braid on her left. On her right was two other girls, one with a hijab and the other wearing a short Victorian style dress. Behind the girl in the hijab, a buff girl with choppy hair tossed a football to a nearby table. A boy at the table catched it and tossed it back. It hit a blonde boy who was sitting next to the buff girl with choppy hair.

They seemed like an odd group. But who was Piper to judge? She had no friends.

“Hey new girl.” A voice said from behind her. She turned to see an impish looking boy whose outfit probably broke several rules.

“It's Piper.” She said.

“Valdez. Leo Valdez.” He smirked.

“How charming.” 

“You want to come eat with me and my friends? We may look like criminals but I swear it's only petty crimes.” Leo pointed at a table. At it sat a goth looking boy, a very tall fat boy, a small girl who was covered in paint, a boy who looked like the perfect American white boy, and a girl with a flower crown.

“Criminals? Yeah totally maybe the goth one but other than him you guys look like normal high schoolers. But yeah I'll sit with your people.” Piper said.

Leo smiled. “Awesome, follow me Pipes.” 

She picked up her lunch and bag and went to the table with Leo.

“Gays this is Piper.” Leo said.

“I'm Nico.” The goth boy said.

“Frank.” The tall fat boy nodded at her.

“Hazel Levesque.” The girl covered in paint smiled brightly at her.

“Jason.” Said the white boy.

“And I'm Calypso.” The girl with the flower crown said, as she moved over so Piper could sit down.

“It's nice to meet some friendly people. And also people who break dress code.” 

“Teachers only care at the beginning of the year or when you're new.” Nico shrugged. Leo sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“What grade are you in?” Frank asked.

“I'm a sophomore.” Piper answered.

“I’m a junior, Jason too. Nico and Hazel are freshmen. Calypso is a senior and Leo's a sophomore too though.” Frank smiled.

“An nice mix.” Piper said.

Drew glanced over at Piper McLean's new buddies. 

“I think your friends found a replacement.” She teased her girlfriend, Reyna.

“It's called they're making friends with a new person. Plus I would much rather sit with you.” Reyna said, kissing Drew's cheek.

“Get a room.” Silena, Drew's sister, said.

Drew rolled her eyes. “We will. Hopefully we're not too loud as to disturb your sleep.” 

“Gross.” Silena made fake puking noises.

“You and Clarisse are grosser. I can hear you two.” Drew said.

Silena blushed. 

“We don't have sex. We just talk and cuddle unlike you two.” Clarisse defended her girlfriend.

“Still all gross and mushy gushy.” Drew teased.

Lacy, her other sister, laughed. “You all are gross. Just in different ways.” 

“True.” Will, Drew's friend, said.

Annabeth greeted her cousin with a hug. And then she noticed his friend. Poorly dyed green hair. Ripped jeans. A faded watermelon shirt. And two different colored eyes that seemed to be glaring.

“Magnus it's great that you're here and your friend, Alex right?” Annabeth smiled as she let them into the apartment.

“Yeah.” Alex said.

“Alex isn't really much of a talker when she's tired.” Magnus said.

“He.” Alex corrected him.

“Sorry he isn't much of a talker when he's tired.” 

Annabeth nodded. Honestly she couldn't care less about how talkative Alex's was. 

“Well your room is down that hall, third door on the left. There's a bathroom in there.” Annabeth pointed across the living room.

The pair carried their bags down the hall. Annabeth sighed. Thank goodness it had been them at the door. 

“Annabeth.” A voice came from the open doorway. Annabeth froze.

“Are you doing alright?” 

She turned around and locked eyes with Luke Castellan. A guy who was once like her older brother. 

“Get out of here before I call the cops.” Annabeth snarled. Luke smirked.

“Oh Annie, I'm hurt. I thought we were friends?” He made a puppy dog face that only made Annabeth want to punch him.

“You aren't the same. And I will call the cops.” 

“Fine. I'll leave. But remember Annabeth, Thalia would want us to stick together.” Luke said.

Annabeth punched him. How dare he bring up Thalia.

“Leave.” She hissed. Luke glared at her and then left. She slammed and locked the door.

Her hands shook. Thalia almost died two years ago in a car accident; but her alcoholic mother died. When she was healed, she ran off to who knows where. She hasn't contacted Annabeth or anyone since. She could be really dead. But no one knew. Annabeth hoped for the best but as time went on she started to doubt that Thalia was still alive.

Alex looked around the room. The walls were painted grey and there was two king sized beds. Not to mention two large dressers, a mini fridge, an air hockey table, and then there was the full sized bathroom with a separate bath and shower. And a walk in closet.

“Shit, Maggie. You're family is rich.” Alex teased his friend.

“Not this rich, this is Annabeth's mother's house. She's the CEO of Grey Inc.” Magnus said.

“Damn. Why didn't you tell me?” 

“I didn't really know who Annabeth's mother was exactly. Not until recently. We didn't talk for about a decade.” Magnus flopped down onto one of the beds.

Alex glanced at Magnus. It was funny how the two of them meet of the streets just a few months ago and now they were as thick as thieves. And now they were in New York together because his cousin wanted him to be safe and he took Alex with him while Hearthstone and Blitzen, the two men who took care of Magnus when they were all homeless, ran a store and a homeless shelter. The shelter was Magnus's dead uncle's old house. 

It was funny how fast life changes.


	3. Family ties

Piper frowned at the dress her dad wanted her to wear to meet her mother. After so many years she was finally gonna meet her mother. 

The dress would just make going to meet her even worse. It was a fancy pink dress for some fancy party her mother was hosting for her. For Piper. 

She was gonna meet her half siblings and mother tonight.

She could do this. But not in this dress.

She poked her head out of her room and yelled. “Hey Mellie?”

“Yes sweetie?” Mellie, her dad's assistant, yelled back.

“Can you come her for a second?” Piper asked. Within seconds Mellie came with her son, Chuck, on her hip.

“What's up Piper? Need a hand getting ready?” Mellie asked with a smile. She had been Piper's dad's assistant for the past five years and was always so kind.

“You know that red dress you were going to wear for the Oscars? But then Chuck got sick. Do you think it would fit me?” Piper asked. Piper ended up staying with Mellie that night.

Mellie paused before answering. “Yes, I think it might. Hold Chuckie for a minute well I go get it.” She handed Piper Chuck before running off to her room.

“Hey little guy. I guess having both your working for my dad and even staying here is interesting for you. I've known you longer than any of my so called siblings.” Piper said. Chuck just cooed at her.

“I haven't even meet them yet.” Piper laughed.

Chuck grabbed her hair and pulled. “Ow!” Piper took her hair from his little hand.

“You’re a little shit head. Good.” Piper smiled.

“Pipe!” Chuck giggled. Piper thought he was so adorable. 

“Okay, here it is. Go see if it fits. And I know that dress your dad got is too girly for you, so if it doesn't just put on your suit.” 

“Thank you so much.” Piper hugged her.

“Anytime sweetie.” 

Luckily the dress fit good enough to wear and Piper's dad didn't say anything about it when he picked her up.

Piper stood with her dad inside of a private elevator to a penthouse. Any second now she would meet her mother. 

Just days ago she thought she was just going to move to the city where her parents met. But not meet her mother. 

That was until yesterday her dad told her the truth. She was going to meet her mother.

She was not looking forward to it. But she kind of was looking forward to it. 

Piper smiled slightly as the doors opened and she stepped into the penthouse. She was greeted by a woman hugging her.

“My goodness! You're so grown!” The woman said. Piper was a bit rattled by the greeting especially when she recognized her. Aphrodite Venus. Retired child actress, model, and CEO of a perfume company Aphrodite Venus. 

“Uh hi.” Piper said. 

“Hi to you too baby girl, and also to you Tristan, haven't seen you in ages.” Aphrodite let go of Piper and greeted Piper's dad with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello Aphrodite. And goodbye, I have business plans so I can't stay.” He said. 

“Oh well, you have fun and I'll take good care of our daughter, goodness she takes after you in looks. But she's got my eyes.” Aphrodite said as he got back into the elevator. Piper's heart sank as the doors closed.

“Come now, your siblings will love you. It's been so hard to get you all in one place at the same time.” 

Drew almost dropped her Dr Pepper when she saw her new sister. Piper McLean. She wondered how fast Gossip Goddess would post this information. 

She wasn't sure if she was more surprised that Piper was her sister or that Piper was wearing a dress that look semi decent. 

“Drew, doesn't she go to our school?” Reyna asked. Reyna was one of the few non family members here. The others were Clarisse, Clarisse's father who had an on and off affair with Drew's mother, Zephyrs who was her oldest brother's assistant and boy toy, and then there was her mother's lover of the month, Sappho.

“Yup. She’s been sitting with your friends for the last few days.” Drew said.

“Oh. Piper. Yeah, Nico texted me about her. Hazel thinks she's gorgeous.” Reyna said.

“Aw baby lesbian first crush.” Drew laughed.

“You're such a bitch.” 

“Yet you love me.” 

Reyna rolled her eyes and then kissed Drew. 

“Drew. Drew. Stop the lip locking for a minute.” Drew's mom appeared in the corner of her eye with Piper. Drew pulled away from Reyna.

“Hello, mother.” She said. 

“This is Piper, your little sister.” Her mother pushed Piper towards them and then left.

“How motherly of her. Ditching at the first chance.” Drew muttered until her breath.

“Sounds like you don't think too highly of her.” Piper said.

“I don't. Only five of these people aren't her kids that she ditches all the time. And one is the daughter in law that she hates.” Drew said.

“Drew, don't get too upset. You shouldn't scare away your new sister.” Reyna grabbed her hand. Drew loved Reyna's touch, it was calming to feel her right beside her.

“Of course. So Piper, I've heard you're a bit of a troublemaker.” 

Piper nodded. “Rules are meant to be broken. Also going to protests isn't really being a troublemaker. Sure a few turned to what the media called riots but you know whatever.” 

“Well be more careful around here. Gossip Goddess is a snop. And she seems to hold a grudge against our family.” Drew said. GG literally had a category on her site that said Venus Family Drama. 

“Who?” Piper asked.

“A real bitch. She spreads rumors and gossip about us and our friends and families.” Reyna answered. A lot nicer than what Drew would have said.

“Now, let's go introduce you to the rest of the family. Starting with our eldest brother, Eros and his lovely wife, Psyche.” Drew grabbed Piper's arm.

Drew took about an hour to pull Piper around. She even got the twins Phobos and Deimos to say hi to Piper.

Why would she do all this? Simple, her mother would probably ask Piper want she thought about everyone and she wanted her mother to hear how kind she was.

She then lovingly ditched Piper with Silena and Clarisse.

“Reyna, mi amor. Let's go to my room.” Drew whispered.

“Of course my dear.” Reyna said as she slipped her hand down Drew's back. 

Annabeth sighed. She hated English class. It just wasn't her thing but at least she was taking it online. It was a college course she was taking for dual credit. 

Most of her classes were like that. She actually only had to go to school for one class and that was gym. 

So she was sitting alone, working on whatever work she could before she lost the energy to do so.

Magnus and Alex were gone, already getting settled into Ichor Prep. Or getting ate alive by the horrid spoiled teenagrs that Annabeth hated being associated with. Sure there was some nice people at the school but there was also people who were not nice. 

Her phone buzzed and she saw it was a notification from Gossip Goddess. 

[Piper McLean is also the daughter of Aphrodite Venus.


	4. Oh shit

Piper smiled when she saw Drew in the library the morning after the dinner. She went up to her.

“Hey. How's it going?” She asked.

Drew turned and frowned. “Listen Piper, just because we're sister doesn't mean were all buddy buddy.” 

“Woah. Okay. What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“I have a reputation at school. I don't need any punk bad girl ruining it.” Drew said.

“You know what, princess. Fuck you and your reputation. I'm sure it won't be too long until the whole school knows about me being your sister.” 

“They already do. Don't you know about Gossip Goddess?” 

“Who?” 

“Google her. Now bye dumpster queen.” 

Drew walked off, leaving Piper alone and pissed off. Who the fuck was Gossip Goddess? 

Piper- despite Drew being a rude as fuck bitch- Googled gossip goddess on her phone. 

She was apparently some sort of local gossip blogger. She clicked on the official website.

[Aphrodite Venus seen with mystery woman leaving the Olympic Hotel last night -XOXO Gossip Goddess] 

[Annabeth Chase’s cousin Magnus and his strange friend Alex are to be staying with Annabeth at her mother's home. Click here to read previous tips about the pair -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

Piper went up the the search bar and typed in Drew Tanaka.

There was a lot of her.

[Spotted- Drew Tanaka in Brooklyn yet again with three nobodies. Who are these people? -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

[Karma's a bitch but so is Drew Tanaka. D was seen spilling an iced tea on Zeus Bolt. I wonder why? -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

[Little Miss Bitchy Tanaka thinks she can hide her secrets from me? Well she so so very wrong. I will know what you're hiding Drew and you won't be so high and mighty -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

Piper frowned. Jeez this blogger was a bitch. She went back to the main page only to see a new post.

[Spotted- the punk rock queen has returned to Grace us all with her presence. -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

Piper wondered who she was talking about. Probably some girl who went through a punk rock phase and was named Grace.

Drew sighed and looked at Reyna. “Thalia is back.” She said.

Reyna looked at her. “Did you see her?” 

“No. But someone did. Was it you?” 

“No.” Reyna shook her head. Drew frowned.

“You would think she would call us.” Drew said. 

“She's been gone two years. Maybe she doesn't have feelings for us anymore.” Reyna sighed. Drew wrapped her arm around her.

“Yeah but a call would be nice.” 

“True.” Reyna laid her head against Drew's chest.

A knock startled them from cuddles.

Reyna got up from her bedroom and opened the door. Hylla, Reyna’s older sister, leaned into the room.

“Reyna, Thalia Grace is at the door. Now I used to get in a lot of fights with her so she's either here for a rematch or because you and her use to bump uglies.” Hylla said.   
“Hylla! Just tell her to come to my room.” Reyna said, blushing as red as a tomato.

Drew laughed as Hylla walked away.

“You know she said that because she doesn't like you.” Reyna said.

“And I don't like her. You should really stop dating people Hylla hates.” 

“I don't think so. I love you too much.” Reyna kissed Drew. 

“Hope I'm not interrupting anything.” 

Drew looked up to see Thalia Grace. She looked quite different. Her hair was shorter and had tattoos on her her arms. And less piercings.

The two year age difference felt like much more in that moment.

“So you're back?” Drew asked. Thalia just nodded.

“Close the door and come sit with us.” Reyna said and Thalia did. 

“So I heard you two are a couple. That's great.” Thalia said.

“Yeah. It is.” Drew said. When Reyna had been dating Thalia two years ago Drew fooled around with the both of them. Feelings of course followed. And then Thalia disappeared and Reyna had Drew only. It didn't take a long for Gossip Goddess to find out about Drew and Reyna although she never found out about the three of them.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you both.” Thalia said. 

Drew watched as Reyna threw a pillow at Thalia. “You could have called. Or texted or something. Why did you even leave? If it was because of your parents you could have just came here instead of disappearing!” 

Thalia frowned. “After the car crash, Hera kicked me out and I had nothing. I also had to find a way to live so yeah I disappeared and went to well I meet this couple who live in Canada and take in young girls in need.” Thalia said, tears forming in her eyes.

Drew fought the urge to grabbed Thalia’s hand and to give her comfort.

“I didn't leave for myself. I have a daughter. Her name is Brooklyn. She's a little more than a year old.” Thalia said.

Drew felt her stomach drop. 

“Who's the dad?” Reyna asked in a quiet voice.

Thalia looked Drew in the eyes. “No dad just another mom. I'm sorry for not telling you.” 

“Thalia, I don't have feelings for you anymore, I don't know about Reyna but I don't. But we can still be friends and I want to meet my daughter.” Drew said. 

“I understand. Tomorrow around noon. She's with Jason right now in his car downstairs.” 

“Where are you staying?” Reyna asked.

“The couple that took me in, Artemis and Zoë, they are visiting Artemis’s twin brother. Turns out they have an apartment here.” 

Annabeth started crying when she opened her front door. There was Thalia.

“Hey Annie.” 

Annabeth hugged her tightly. “Thalia, you're alive.” 

“I'm sorry for disappearing.” 

“I'm just happy you're here.” 

“So am I.” Annabeth saw Luke appear behind Thalia. Shit.

“Luke? Holy shit.” Thalia hugged him. 

“Thalia, you're alive.” He said. Annabeth's blood ran cold.

“Wait. Are you drunk?” Thalia pulled away from Luke. Luke just laughed and held up a bottle he was holding. Thalia looked disgusted. 

“You should go home, I can call you a taxi.” Thalia said. Luke smirked and Annabeth felt the hairs on her neck stand up. 

Luke growled and hit Thalia over the head with the bottle, smashing the glass all over. Annabeth screamed and Luke just walked off.


	5. Bittersweet

Piper was confused when everyone in her friend group was in a bad mood and Jason wasn't in school.

“What's going on guys?” She asked at lunch.

Frank sighed. “Jason has an older sister who ran off two years ago. She came back last night and something happen and she got injured. Not too badly but still.” He trailed off.

“Damn. That sucks.” Piper said.

“Has anyone else noticed that Reyna and Drew aren't here either.” Hazel pointed out.

Piper shrugged.

Nico sighed. “Yeah, well Reyna did use to date Thalia. And Drew may have been involved with both of them as well but that stays a secret.” 

The small group nodded. Piper glanced over to where Drew normally sat. Her other siblings were there. Silena with her girlfriend. Mitchell and Lacy with their hands busy with magazines.

“Hey Piper, you alright?” Hazel asked her.

“Yeah just thinking about something Drew said to me a few days ago. Something like me ruining her reputation.” Piper said. 

“Her new reputation probably. She use to be know as a slut and a huge back stabbing bitch.” Leo said. Nico rolled his eyes.

“Babe. Honey. Leo. Light of my life. Piper can easily find that out if she wanted to.” 

“Just saying the truth. Drew's reputation got a lot better after she and Reyna started dating. She seemed nicer, happier.” Leo said. Nico nodded. 

Piper frowned. She wondered what Drew was like before if she thought Piper could be a threat to her happiness. 

Drew took Brooklyn out of her car seat. Thalia had asked her to babysit while she was at the hospital getting stitches. 

Although she wasn't really babysitting, she was helping to take care of her own kid.

The baby girl cooed at her.

“She looks a lot like you.” Reyna said from behind her.

“Yeah. She has the Tanaka nose.” Drew smiled. She was glad she had Reyna by her side. This whole thing was something she wasn't sure she could handle on her own. 

“You ready to face your moms?” Reyna asked.

“Yes. No. Maybe.” 

Reyna put her hand on Drew's shoulder as they walked towards the front door of a Brooklyn apartment building. This was where Drew grew up. With her mom, step mom and step sibling. Though the step part wasn't something she ever thought about until she met her mother, Aphrodite Venus. But that being said Aphrodite was hardly her mother. 

She wanted to be a mom to Brooklyn until Aphrodite was to her. She wouldn't just appear when Brooklyn was twelve years old. 

When they got inside and went to the apartment that was Drew's childhood home, Drew took a deep breath and knocked.

Annabeth sat next to Jason and sighed. “How much longer do you think this is gonna take? She's fine, they should just let her go if she's fine.” 

“Calm down. She's fine there's just paperwork and whatnot.” Jason said. 

She just nodded. Thalia was important to both of them and if he wasn't worried she would try to calm down. 

“So how's your boyfriend? Frank Zhang?” She asked.

“Small talk? Wow that's something I never thought you would do but he's good. We're coming up on our six month anniversary in about two weeks.” Jason said, smiling. 

“Aw. That's great.” 

“How's your dating life?” 

“The last date I had was with Rachel Dare and that was over a year ago so you know it's going great.” 

“You know there's that new girl, Piper McLean. She seems like your type, rebellious and all that.” 

“Uh no. She's cute but I'm not in the mood for dating.” 

Jason nodded. It was strange, talking to him like this. They were never close or even really friends. 

Alex slumped on the couch. His math homework laid half finished on the coffee table. 

He was so bored. Magnus went to the library and Annabeth was dealing with her injured friend. 

He didn't like being alone in this place. It reminded of somewhere his father and step mother would live. And his siblings. Ugh. However awful his parents were his younger siblings were okay, they were just little kids. And his older siblings well they were kinda alright. They didn't seem too happy over Alex being kicked out.

Alex pulled a wallet sized photo from his pocket. He always had it on his person. The photo was of five kids with Alex in the middle. Gabriel and Dana on his left side and Owen and Tyler on his right side. 

Maybe someday he could reach out to them; he could probably already reach out to Gabriel who was about nineteen by now.

No shitty parents to keep him from calling his older brother.

But he couldn't. 

Because he had to admit he was a little bit scared of learning if Gabe thought like their father. 

Alex shoved the photo back. He didn't want to think about that. He had stupid homework to do if he wanted to stay in Ichor Prep. 

It was for the pottery classes. And for the programs that could help him sell his work. Not to mention he was grateful for the nice lunch food and the place wasn't too ugly. And there was some hot students there. 

Gabe and Dana would have liked it. 

He sighed and pulled out his phone.

The number he dialed might not even work anymore but it couldn't hurt to try.

“Gabriel Fierro speaking, who is this?” 

“Hola, Gabe. ¿Cómo estás?” Alex asked, his voice shaking.

“Holy shit. You're alive, thank goodness.” 

“I'm in New York now. I'm safe.” 

“And I'm gay.” 

“What?” 

“Gay. Dad got pissed. My boyfriend is cute, he has family in Long Island New York. His name is Travis.” 

“Good for you. I have to go. I'm just borrowing this phone but tell the other I said hi and that I love them. Have fun sucking dick.” 

“I love you asshole.” 

“I love you too fucker.” 

Alex hung up. He was so fucking stupid. But he couldn't open all the old wounds. Not now when he still wasn't healed from everything. 

But maybe someday.

[The world is funny sometimes. And it's also cruel. But today I think it just played cruel jokes. -XOXO Gossip Goddess] 

{End of season one}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry y'all it's not the end but there will be a four month time skip between this chapter and chapter six which will be posted as soon as possible


	6. Golden Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first five chapters took place late February abd early March. This chapter starts off in late June.

[Good morning Manhattan, late last night Annabeth Chase was seen at a party locking lips and tongue with her house guest Alex Fierro -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

Annabeth rolled over in her bed, only to roll on top of someone.

Oh shit. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit.

Alex was in her bed. She must have fallen asleep there after the two of them made out.

If Annabeth's mother was home this wouldn't go over too well. Sure she didn't care that Annabeth was a lesbian but Alex was living under the same roof as Annabeth. 

But as Annabeth looked at her phone, she relaxed. It was noon on a Saturday. Her mother wouldn't be home. 

But Magnus would. He was gonna tease the hell out of the two of them. And that was something Annabeth would love to skip. 

“Alex wake up.” She nudged Alex.

Alex groaned and opened one of her eyes. “But sleep is good.”

“It's noon and there's probably already coffee made.” She whispered, leaning close to Alex's ear.

“You had me at coffee.” 

Annabeth smiled and kissed Alex's cheek.

In the kitchen Alex sat on the counter while Annabeth pouted two cups of coffee. Magnus walked in as Annabeth was added the creamer.

“So you two are a thing.” He said.

“Yup. Take it as a compliment that I think your cousin is hot.” Alex said.

“I’m heading out. Thomas's train is gonna be here in like one hours.” Magnus said.

“Have fun with your boyfriend.” Annabeth said.

“And you and Alex have fun. Just don't do anything in the kitchen. People make food out here.” 

“Don’t worry your bed will work just fine.” Alex chuckled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Alex was kind of an asshole. But a cute asshole.

[Drew Tanaka and Thalia Grace had a fling just before Grace fled to nowhere -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

[Looks like a little bundle of joy is why Thalia Grace left. But who is the baby daddy? -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

[Update on the baby daddy, looks like Thalia had a baby mama, Drew Tanaka. My my what a surprise (not) -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

[Is Drew Tanaka really able to help parent a child? A senior in high school with a history of underage drinking? Maybe so. -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

[Spotted- Drew Tanaka with the same strangers in Brooklyn -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

[Drew Tanaka confirmed that she grew up in a low income household in Brooklyn with her mom, Gabriella Tanaka, stepmom Zeinab Abad, and her step sibling Abda Abad. -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

[Brooklyn Anne Grace is the name of the baby that seemed to capture so many people’s hearts -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

Drew rolled her eyes as she read some oldish Gossip Goddess posts about her. 

“Hey babe, how are you doing?” Reyna yelled from the kitchen.

“Good. I dropped Brooklyn off with Thalia this morning.” Drew yelled back. Reyna poked her head out.

“It's a Saturday isn't it? I'm starting to hate Saturdays, at least the ones where Brooklyn goes back to Thalia's.” Reyna frowned.

Drew smiled. “Same but it's what is best for Brooklyn.” 

Reyna nodded. “So are you excited for graduation tomorrow?” 

“Duh. Are you nervous miss valedictorian?” 

“A little bit.” 

“Well why don't I help you to relax?” Drew winked.

“Ms. Tanaka are you trying to seduce me?” 

“Why indeed I am.” 

“Well then, I'll race you to my bedroom.” Reyna said.

Drew smiled. She was so very grateful for the fact that Hylla was vacationing in Washington state with her girlfriend. 

No one to disturb them from being intimate.

Piper watched as Leo skateboarded across her roof. Pros of penthouse life was the private pool and roof access.

“Come into the pool dude!” She yelled from her floating chair.

Leo smirked and turned to just crash into the pool. Piper laughed as Leo popped up from under the water. His clothes were soaked.

“You both are idiots.” Nico yelled from where he and Hazel were sitting and she was drawing him. 

“Yes we are.” Piper yelled.

“But you love me!” Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. Him and Nico were a pretty cute couple and were sweet to each other despite their banter.

Piper glanced over to her other friends. Jason and Frank were spraying each other with water guns. Mitchell and Lacy were playing Marco Polo with Clarisse and Silena. 

She tried not to frown. She had invited Drew and Reyna they hadn't shown up yet. Maybe they were bringing Brooklyn too, Piper would love to see her niece. 

Her and Drew were on okay terms. They mostly talked in bitchy banter and snark to each other but it was all in good fun; most of the time that is.

Then she heard the roof door open. She looked over and saw Drew and Reyna. Speak of the devil.

“What up, bitches!” Drew yelled. Piper rolled her eyes; all of Manhattan probably could hear her.

Alex snuggled against Annabeth. They were watching some crappy cooking show that Annabeth put on after they finished watching all of the episodes of Carmilla. 

Annabeth wrapped her around around Alex.   
Alex smiled to herself. This was nice. And strange but definitely mostly nice. Annabeth was a great person and she was glad to have come to New York with Magnus. 

She thought back to when her and Annabeth started really hanging out. Magnus had decided to go back to Boston for spring break and Alex stayed behind to work on an art project. Annabeth and her ended up watching a lot of shows together and staying up late talking about life.

And while this was sweet and all, Alex was a bit worried. Annabeth was still dealing with a lot with a man she once thought of as like an older brother was in jail for assault on a woman that Annabeth sees as an older sister. Not to mention Annabeth was going to California soon; leaving her family and friends behind. And Alex.

Well not all of her family; just a few weeks ago Alex learned Annabeth's distant father and step mother lived in San Francisco. 

So yeah Alex was worried for her. She was such an amazing and wonderful person and had all this shit to deal with. Annabeth didn't deserve that shit.


	7. Little Talks

[Spotted- Last night, Leo Valdez and Jason Grace locking lips in the lobby of Grace's building -XOXO Gossip Goddess]

Piper picked up her phone, Leo was calling.

“It's a lie Piper and now Nico isn't talking to me and neither is Frank and Hazel. Jason too. I wasn't even with Jason last night, I was at home my siblings know that.” Leo rambled before she could even say hello.

“Leo-”

“I don't know what to do.” 

“Leo-”

“Nico hates me now!” 

“LEO!” Piper yelled. He stayed silent this time. “Dude, we'll get this cleared up.” 

“I don't even know who would spread this bullshit!” Leo sounded so angry and heartbroken. 

“I'll call Nico, okay?” 

“Thanks Pipes. I haven't known you for long but you are my best friend. I would have called you first if well yeah.” 

“I know. Bye now.” Piper hung up on him. Then she called Nico. He picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hi Piper.” Nico said, she could tell he had been crying.

“How are you doing, Neeks?” She asked. 

“Bad.” 

“Nico, that post was a lie. Leo was at his house all night. His siblings can back him up.” 

Nico was silent. Then after what seemed like a lifetime, he spoke. “I will talk to you later.” 

She hoped he believed her. She would hate for her friends to break up over a lie. 

Now she had one more thing to do; email Gossip Goddess. 

A few minutes later a new post was up.

[Liar, liar pants on fire. Leo Valdez and Jason Grace didn't kiss. Now I don't like being played cuz in this game I am the player one, got that. -XOXO Gossip Goddess] 

Piper sighed. Thank goodness. She didn't care who sent the lie in all she wanted was for her friends to be happy. 

Without Gossip Goddess that would be a lot easier to achieve. 

She decided to call Leo to see if he saw the new post. 

“Ahoy, Pipes.” He answered. Piper rolled her eyes. 

“Hey repair boy. How's your relationship now?” She asked. 

“Well it's now complicated.” 

“Huh? After you used me as a middle man?” 

“Yeah well Neeks and I talked about our relationship and we decided we're both young and Gossip Goddess is a nosey bitch who says a lot of lies and whatnot. So we're friends still but not dating.” 

“You two surprise me when you all are like this. You think you two will end up together again?” 

“Idk probably. Who knows. Anyway I got to go, Nyssa and Charlie are arm wrestling and I have ten bucks on Charlie.” Leo hung up on her.

With that whole thing over with she was bored. Piper sat down on her bed and turned on her TV to watch Bridezillas. 

Drew looked at the empty apartment building. Then she turned to Reyna. 

“So you're moving into here?” 

“Yup. Hylla is selling our old place and is moving in with her girlfriend. So yeah. Do you like it?” 

“It's lovely.” 

“Good because I'm giving you a key. Also I need help with moving in so can you lend a hand?” Reyna touched Drew's cheek.

“Yes I'll help you. So you're not going to California for college anymore?” 

“Nah, Stanford doesn't really suit me. I actually am going to NYU. I just didn't tell you.” 

“And here I was, practicing taking sexy photos for you.” Drew teased her.

Reyna blushed. “You're not eighteen quite yet. Still got a month then I want all the sexy photos you can take.” 

“Such a rule follower.” 

“Oh shush.” Reyna rolled her eyes.

“I love you.” Drew said.

Reyna smiled at her. “I love you too.” 

Alex sat on Annabeth's bed while Annabeth was packing for their roadtrip. Alex was more than happy to come with Annabeth on her way to California. 

“Hey Annie, do you think my hotness will cause a heat wave?” Alex asked.

Annabeth looked up and him and smiled.

“Please, California is always hot. New York on the other hand will be happy for the lack of heat when we leave.” 

Alex felt a slight blush. Fuck, Annabeth made Alex feel all bubbly and giddy.

He loved those feelings.

“Or the whole country will suffer from our hotness going through so many states.” 

“Oh Alex, you're cute.” 

“Not as cute as you.” 

“You're far cuter.” 

“No you are.” 

And back and forth they went. The couple were laughing and giggling by the time Annabeth finished packing.

“Do you think we'll last?” Annabeth asked.

Alex looked at her. “I don't know. But I hope so. You make me happy.” 

“You make me happy too.” 

He kissed her. 

In a Brooklyn apartment, Sadie Kane sat on a bed. Her new room. She missed London. She missed her friends. She sorta missed her grandparents. She even missed her school a little tiny bit. 

But with her father dead now, and her uncle randomly showing up out of nowhere, she was in America. 

To be fair she was born in L.A. but she moved to London when she was like six. It had been after her mother died. 

She was left with her grandparents. Who wanted her because she was light skinned.

Unlike her father and older brother. 

Speaking of her older brother, she could hear him playing with her cat, Muffin.

Sadie went to her door and opened it. “Carter Kane! Leave my cat alone you bloody damned yanker!” She yelled.

“I am just playing with her and giving her treats!” Carter yelled back. Sadie huffed and slammed her door. She hated this place. It was ugly and smelly and everyone talked in an annoying accent.

Not to mention their uncle Amos who was their caretaker, wasn't even there. He had some business to attend to so he left her and Carter in the care of a lady named Bast.

Sadie had to admit that she liked Bast but still was annoyed with her uncle. Him being gone was the icing on the bloody god damned cake. The shitty crappy cake that is. 

At least there was still a bit till school started. She at least would be a tad bit less pissed off by then. But only a tad bit.


End file.
